Charmed Assault
Charmed Assault is the 4th issue of the Charmed comics: Season 10. It was published by Zenescope Entertainment. Summary The Charmed Ones race into their final battle with Valen. And when all is said and done, their lives will be forever changed. Plus, Phoebe + Cole = ??? Characters Main *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Leo Wyatt *Coop Halliwell *Henry Mitchell *Cole Turner Returning *Aidel *Valen * Wyatt Halliwell * Chris Halliwell * Melinda Halliwell * P.J. Halliwell * Tamora and Kat Mitchell Non-Speaking *Parker Halliwell Mentioned *Prue Halliwell Magical Notes Spells Used To Raise the Dead *Valen casts a spell in a demonic language to raise the undead to attack the sisters. To Put the Dead to Rest *The Charmed Ones cast this spell to put the undead raised by Valen back to rest. :Living dead, return to sleep, :Walk no more and be at peace! Powers Used * Flight: Used by Cherubs to fly in Cupid's Temple. * Beaming: Used by Coop to teleport himself and Piper to the manor. * Orb Shield: Used by Paige to protect herself, Piper, Phoebe, Cole and Coop while facing Valen. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe to levitate away from the undead. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige in a (failed) attempt to call a shillagh and to move the undead away from her sisters. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to fend off the undead. *'Smoke Secretion:' Used by Aidel in an attempt to attack Valen. *Valen used an unknown power or spell to hijack the connection between Prue and her sisters so he could deliver a message to the sisters on their TV. *Valen used his shillelagh to immobilize/paralyse Coop. Artifacts *'Ancient Athame:' A legendary athame capable of erasing souls from existence. *'Shillelagh:' A magical artifact used by Valen as a conduit. * Excalibur: The legendary sword believed to hold ultimate power. Notes and Trivia *On his Tumblr, Pat Shand has stated that the events of this arc take place a little less than a year after the end of season nine. That puts the timeline at about 2010, instead of 2015 when it was published. * This is the first Season 10 cover where Piper is seen using her powers. *The original summary written by Pat Shand is slightly different. It originally included the line "Also, get ready, Pholes... (That's folks who ship Phoebe/Cole... get with it!) Your moment is here. Kind of. Don't hate us." Zenescope appearantly changed the summary because they did not know what "Phole" or "shipper" meant. *Prue doesn't appear in this issue, making it the first time she doesn't appear in, in this season. *Although Phoebe and Cole have interacted in the comics, this issue marks the first time they had a genuine conversation about their past and their feelings. *This issue once again hints that the relationship between Prue and her sisters is strained. *The Undead first appeared in "Death Becomes Them". *When asked about the children's ages by a fan on Tumblr, Pat Shand provided an estimate of all their ages. At the time of this issue: **Wyatt is about 7 years old. **Chris is about 5 years and ten months old. **Melinda is a little over 3 years old. **Tamora and Kat are almost 3 years old. **P.J. is about 2 years and four months old. **Henry Jr. is almost 2 years old. **Parker is about 1 year old. Gallery Previews 10.04-preview1.png| 10.04-preview2.png| 10.04-preview3.png| Issue4-preview1.png Issue4-preview2.png Issue4-preview3.png Issue4-preview4.png Category:Charmed Comics Category:Merchandise Category:Season 10